Maldita
by Alejandra95
Summary: La oscuridad empezó a invadirla lentamente, penetrando cada espacio de su ser... Y no hubo marcha atrás, ella permitió que la oscuridad se plantara en su noble corazón. . . . ¿El podrá verla entre tanta oscuridad, pero sobre todo, ¿podrá rescatarla?
1. Prólogo

Hola, aquí, otra vez yo :3 Bueno, otra nueva idea ha llegado a mi mente, espero que les guste. A diferencia de mi idea anterior, esta no la tengo del todo desarrollada, ya veré que rumbo toma la historia a medida que pasen los capítulos. Solo les pediré que me tenga un poco de paciencia, acabo de empezar la universidad, y bueno, mi tiempo en la computadora se reduce, y también, por las tareas y eso, quizás mi inspiración tarde en volver /: Pero haré todo lo posible para no abandonar está historia, la verdad no pienso -ni quiero- hacerlo. Sin más que decirles, aquí les dejo el prólogo, espero que les guste. Cualquier consejo que quieran darme, con gusto lo recibiré, además gracias a ellos, se aprende mucho más. Y pues aun tengo mucho que aprender :3  
Ojala les guste y !disfrútenlo!**  
**

* * *

**Maldita  
[Sesshomaru&Kagome]**

.

.

.

**Prólogo.  
**

_La oscuridad empezó a invadirla lentamente, penetrando cada espacio de su ser.  
_

—¡Lo estás! —burlesca sonó la voz de quien le gritaba.

—¡No!

—¡Lo estás! —repitió con más intensidad, posando en sus labios una sonrisa, llena de burla y malicia.

—¡No! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡¿Quién eres?! —exasperada y aturdida gritó al aire, dirigiendo sus palabras a aquella entidad que le gritaba en el oído, una y otra vez, sin intención de detenerse.

—¡Tú, estás, maldita! —recalcó cada palabra, disfrutando el significado que las tres juntas otorgaban.

—¡Déjame en paz!

Sus rodillas tocaron el negro suelo, posando sus manos en sus delicados oídos, en un intento de no escuchar más, en un intento de que aquella extraña entidad desapareciera, y que todo lo negro que la rodeaba, se extinguiera.

—¡Lo estás!

Un último chillido escuchó la joven chica antes de sucumbir en su propio sueño, haciendo que despertará bruscamente. Su acelerado corazón, sus manos temblorosas, su agitada respiración, y sus pupilas dilatas, evidenciaban el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba.

—Estoy maldita… —susurró Kagome.

_Y no hubo marcha atrás, ella permitió que la oscuridad se plantara en su noble corazón._


	2. Al fin, ha comenzado

¡Hola! Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien :3 Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y sus "me gustas" Aquí esta la continuación, no está muy larga, pero igual espero que les guste C:

Cualquier error, háganmelo saber, porfa.

* * *

**Maldita  
****[Sesshomaru&Kagome]**

.

.

**Capítulo 1. Al fin… Ha comenzado.**

—¡Naraku! —gruñó el hanyou al ver como aquella cantidad de humo tomaba, frente a sus ojos, una forma muy conocida.

—Inuyasha, que sorpresa —irónicamente le contestó, posando en sus labios la típica sonrisa burlona que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Esta vez, te mataré!

El sonido de una espada desenvainada, resonó por todo el inmenso bosque. En el aire se podía llegar a sentir la tensión que, en ese momento, era evidente. El enojo reflejado en los rostros de cada persona que hacían acto de presencia en el bosque, podían hacer temblar y retroceder, a quienes les miraran, pero Naraku, nunca se dejaría intimidar.

—¡Inuyasha! No podemos perder la cordura y actuar de manera impulsiva —la voz segura de Miroku surgió efecto ante la acción que Inuyasha, estaba por ejecutar.

—El monje Miroku tiene razón, cálmate Inuyasha.

—¡Tú no entiendes, Kagome! —gruñó. —¡Esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad de una vez por todas de acabar con Naraku! Es ahora o nunca.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que llegaban a sus agudos oídos, alzo su espada, dejando ver el peligroso filo que esta poseía. Una energía demoniaca la envolvió, para posteriormente, embestir con su típico ataque.

—No funcionó… —susurró para si mismo, cuando su denominado ataque, se vio ridículo ante el campo protector que siempre envolvía a Naraku.

—Inuyasha, ya deberías saber que tu "viento cortante" no tiene el suficiente poder, para hacerme tan siquiera una leve herida —le dijo para luego reír a carcajadas, disfrutando de la frustración que se veía reflejada en el rostro del hanyou.

—¡Naraku! —gritó una voz femenina.

El mencionado volteó su cabeza a la portadora de aquella voz, viendo como la joven chica, apuntaba con determinación con una de sus flechas al nombrado. Energía purificadora. Eso fue en lo que se envió envuelta aquella flecha, que viajaba al cuerpo de Naraku, con firmeza.

—No intervengas, Kagome —le habló con serenidad.

Un ágil movimiento ejecutó el hanyou, para esquivar tan peligrosa flecha. Su mirada se poso en la azabache, mirándola con intensidad, firmeza, y malicia.

—No me puedo mover… —susurró, sintiendo como cada músculo de su cuerpo, se tensaba ante la penetrante mirada de Naraku. Hizo el ademán de moverse, pero su cuerpo se vio paralizado.

—Kagome, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sango con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—No puedo moverme, Sango —murmuró con esfuerzo, sintiendo como se perdía en los ojos de Naraku y como parecía quedar embobada ante su sola presencia.

Acción que no paso desapercibida para Inuyasha, quien miraba vigilante los movimientos de Naraku, asimilando las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

—Maldito, ¡¿qué le estás haciendo a Kagome?! —gritó por todo lo alto.

Con espada en mano, se abalanzó sobre Naraku, dispuesto a captar su atención y liberar a Kagome, de lo que parecía ser un truco sucio del hanyou. La hoja de tan poderosa espada se tiño de un rojo intenso, simulando al color de la sangre, cargada de lo que se llamaba, energía demoniaca.

¡Dio en el blanco! La momentánea distracción de Naraku le permitió, con su colmillo enrojecido, destruir el campo protector del hanyou, pero todo el ambiente se vio perturbado por el veneno del mismo.

—¡Naraku, está escapando! —chilló una voz infantil, captando la atención de los presentes.

—¡Naraku, no escaparás! —gruño Inuyasha, dispuesto a perseguirlo. Hizo el ademán de correr a gran velocidad y saltar por todo lo alto, pero unas palabras, o más bien, una pregunta, detuvo su apresurada acción.

—¿Qué es esa luz? Es negra —la pregunta ha salido de los labios de Sango con un deje de curiosidad, y un tanto preocupada.

—Deberíamos ir a averiguar —sugirió Miroku.

—Kagome ¿tu que dices?

Todos voltearon a ver a la miko, quien aun parecía seguir "hechizada" por los trucos de Naraku, pues su mirada estaba clavada en un punto cualquiera, mirando a la nada. El tenue viento pasaba entre sus cabellos, jugando con los mismos, sus ojos lentamente empezaban a cerrarse, perdiendo el característico brillo que siempre poseían.

Un mareo la invadió y se tambaleó.

—¡Feh! ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? —preguntó Inuyasha, aparentando molestia y ocultando su preocupación.

—No me siento bien… —susurró débilmente, al instante que caía lentamente a lo que ella sentía como el vacío.

—¡Kagome! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Inuyasha, gracias a sus excelentes reflejos y rapidez, logró sujetarla antes de cayera en el duro suelo. La miko se desvaneció en sus brazos, perdió su color habitual, ganándose un blanco pálido, suspiró pesadamente antes de que sus parpados se cerraran por completo y que ella perdiera la noción del tiempo.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—¡Maldita bruja! ¡¿Dónde estas?! —gritó con voz molesta, haciendo que sus palabras resonaran por toda la inmensa cueva.

—Oh, señor Naraku, ¿Algún problema? —con voz tranquila, preguntó una anciana humana, de unos setenta años aproximadamente, sus ojos verdes brillaban de maldad e interés y su picará sonrisa en su rostro adornada por la malicia.

—¡Me engañaste! —gruñó, al instante que cerraba sus ojos en un intento de controlarse.

—¿Por qué dice eso? Explíquese y se le agradece que deje de gritar.

—Kagome, a quien pedí que maldijeras, me atacó. ¡Se supone que no debería hacerlo! —ignorando la petición de la anciana, le gritó. Su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin.

—¡No fue fácil! —alzando su voz le habló un tanto molesta de escuchar los reclamos del hanyou. —Esa niña tiene el alma pura, libre de rencor y odio. Me fue muy difícil aplicarle la maldición, pero ya está hecho. Acabo de terminar, la oscuridad se ha plantado en su corazón, ella ya sabe su misión, está maldita sujeta mis órdenes.

—¿Y hará lo que la maldición establece?

—Eso ni lo dude. Los enamorará, los ilusionará y después los matará. Solo es cuestión de tiempo —le explicaba mientras con sus arrugadas manos, peinaba su larga cabellera color blanca, la cual a pesar de los años estaba bien cuidada.

Lo que la bruja decía era como una suave melodía para los oídos del hanyou. Después de esperar varios meses para que la anciana pudiera penetrar el puro corazón de Kagome, al fin ese tiempo había llegado a su fin, y la maldición ha comenzado. Y agradecida estaba con la anciana de que le haya podido agregar ese hechizo "extra" que pidió; poder controlar a Kagome con la mirada. Más complacido no podía estar.

—Perfecto —sonrió Naraku.


	3. Fingir, fingir y fingir

¡Hola! Bueno, pido disculpa por la tardanza, pero los estudios me impiden hacer los capítulos más rápido, ya quisiera yo actualizar constantemente :C

Aquí la continuación, espero que les guste, siento que me quedo más o menos, ya ustedes me dirán que les pareció. Busco siempre mejorar y aprender C: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! *-*

* * *

**Maldita  
****[Sesshomaru&Kagome]**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2. Fingir, fingir y fingir.**

—_Cuando despiertes fingirás ser la misma de siempre, ¿te quedó claro? —con voz amarga y llena de fastidio le hablaba aquella bruja de cabellera blanca, al oído de la asustadiza chica._

—_Si… —susurró por inercia. Sus orbes marrones estaban ya, sin el brillo acostumbrado y la energía radiante que siempre destilaba a su alrededor, había desaparecido._

—_¿Sabes el plan, no?_

—_Enamorarlos, ilusionarlos y luego matarlos —repitió exactamente las palabras dichas anteriormente por la bruja. Kagome se había convertido ahora en la marioneta, y hasta juguete, de la maldad._

—_Perfecto, ahora ¡Despierta! —le demandó la anciana._

_Y así lo hizo._

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron de manera abrupta y de golpe se sentó en el futón en el cual estaba hace minutos recostada. Su respiración se volvió agitada y su cuerpo tembloroso se tornó.

"_¿Qué es esta sensación?" _Pensó la azabache, llevando una de sus temblorosas manos a su acelerado corazón.

Una punzada.

Su corazón estaba siendo perturbado por un gran dolor, que ella catalogaba como una punzada. Su rostro se contrajo y una lágrima escapo rodando por su mejilla derecha.

—¡Ah! —viéndose vencida y aturdida por el dolor, soltó aquel chillido al aire.

Pero no fue un simple chillido, aquel grito resonó por toda la pequeña cabaña la cual estaba, en ese momento, habitada. Los presentes que ahí se encontraban acudieron a donde procedió el grito, encontrando a una Kagome aturdida, temblorosa y asustada.

—Kagome, ¿estas bien? —la voz, de quien hablaba, sonó entrecortada, y por momentos muy preocupada.

Verla así era doloroso.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus manos posadas en su corazón y en su rostro un mueca producto del dolor. Su cuerpo temblaba como si un escalofrió estuviese recorriendo su delicada piel, y sudaba como si estuviese experimentando una alta fiebre.

—¡Kagome! —gritó Sango. —¡Kagome! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Kagome! —la llamaba, la sacudía, le gritaba… Pero nada parecía traerla de vuelta a la realidad, parecía estar perdida en un mundo vacío, donde nadie tenía acceso, más que ella. Con su mirada clavada en un punto muerto de la cabaña, allí se encontraba, mirando a la nada, sintiendo el vacío.

—¡Kagome, reacciona!

Y así lo hizo.

Su voz, su tacto. Fue lo único que la pudo hacer reaccionar. Su gruñido de molestia, su voz llena de fastidio pero con un toque de preocupación. La trajo de vuelta a la realidad que pertenecía.

—Inuyasha… —susurró ya vuelta en sí. Un falso brillo se poso en sus ojos marrones, y una sonrisa fingida adornó sus delicados labios.

Kagome fingiría ser la de siempre.

—¡Feh! ¿Se puede saber que te pasaba? —su voz sonó con un deje de arrogancia, como si el asunto le fastidiara, como si ver a Kagome así no le importara.

—No, nada. Estoy bien, fue un mareo momentáneo —una barata excusa maquinó su mente. Pero la pronunció con tal firmeza y seguridad, que esta no parecía tener indicio de mentira.

—¿Cómo que nada? Estabas como ida. Temblabas y sudabas, Kagome.

—No le des importancia, Sango. Ya estoy bien, es más, tengo algo de hambre —mintió nuevamente.

—Bueno, te prepararé algo de comer, hace rato Miroku fue por comida junto con Shippo —con voz más tranquila y respuesta por lo anterior, le informó a su amiga con cierta emoción.

—Te lo agradezco. Mientras, iré a dar una vuelta —sus labios fueron adornados por su típica sonrisa alegre. —¿No te molesta, Inuyasha?

La sorpresa se vio reflejada en el rostro de los presentes, que Kagome estuviera, en cierto modo, pidiendo permiso para salir, era algo de que sorprenderse, extrañarse y hasta preocuparse.

Todos parecieron quedar en shock, procesando las palabras de la miko, intentando entender el "¿Por qué?" De su repentina pregunta.

—Haz lo que quieras, Kagome —fingiendo no importarle sus palabras, soltó las suyas con desprecio.

—Muy bien, ¡gracias! —entusiasmada le agradeció mientras salía de la cabaña, dando pequeños saltos, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

—Inuyasha… ¿No crees que Kagome ha actuado de una manera extraña?

—¡Feh! Está igual que siempre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_"__Ojala esté por aquí" _Se dijo para sus adentros, viendo su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero solo la vegetación y los altos arboles parecían estar presente, acompañado de la suave brisa que inundaba el inmenso bosque.

A pesar de estar horas recorriendo el bosque en busca de su presencia y no obtener resultado, nunca detuvo su paso, estaba llena de determinación, de esperanza y con un objetivo en mente.

Y allá, a lo lejos, divisó su figura.

La chica al ver su objetivo puso en movimientos sus piernas, y allí estaba, parado junto a un río, apreciando como el sol se ocultaba detrás de la inmensa montaña que parecía extenderse por el inmenso cielo, una escena hermosa.

La suave brisa que estaba presente, pasaba entre esos cabellos plateados que la azabache observaba con sutileza, viendo como la brisa parecía jugar con los mismos, aquellos mechones plateados se balanceaban de manera elegante, simplemente hermosos, incitando al toque.

—Sesshomaru… —susurró una vez que se posicionó a su lado, sintiéndose por momentos intimida por la sola presencia del youkai.

—Hmp, mujer —una breve mirada le dedicó, ya que solo unos segundos le bastaron para examinarla y detallarla, pero sin darle importancia su atención se vio posada en el hermoso atardecer, nuevamente. —¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con indiferencia, y claro, su acostumbrada frialdad.

Un suspiro escapó de las labios de la miko, para poderse llevar bien con Sesshomaru tendría que tragarse todo su orgullo, y llenarse de paciencia, y cuando la situación lo ameritara, tendría que ser sumisa.

La misión que le encargaron no era sencilla.

—¿Yo? Pues, creo que me perdí —bajo la cabeza fingiendo vergüenza. — No, no ¡Mentira! En realidad te estaba buscando —con cierta brusquedad corrigió su anterior mentira, suplantándola por una más consistente.

—¿Para?

—Es que quiero saber como esta la pequeña Rin, ¡tengo muchas ganas de verla! —aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con tal emoción, creíble a los oídos de cualquiera.

Segundos. Fue lo que duro el silencio en aquel lugar, pues la voz imponente de Sesshomaru se hizo presente, resonando en los oídos de la miko.

—Ella está bien

Y media vuelta dio, con la intención de marcharse. Kagome al ver su acción, sintió una opresión en su pecho, sentía que la oportunidad se le estaba escapando de sus manos, y no, aquella no iba a suceder. Sus piernas rápidamente en movimiento se pusieron, y solo unos segundos le tomó para estar a la par con él.

—¡Espera Sesshomaru! —en su timbre de voz se podía notar cierta desesperación. —Quiero verla, llévame a ella, solo serán unos minutos —le rogó con la mirada.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, simplemente siguió su camino, al igual que ella.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —alegremente la niña lo saludó, corriendo a su lado, pero sus grandes ojos marrones captaron otra presencia. —Oh, ¡señorita Kagome! —y su bella sonrisa se amplió.

—Amo, ¿por qué la humana está aquí? —Jaken veía con desprecio a la miko, cuestionando su presencia.

Pero se quedaría con la duda, pues de la boca de Sesshomaru no salió ni un gruñido, solo una mirada amenazadora se poso en él, y solo eso bastó para que Jaken mantuviera el pico cerrado.

El youkai bajo un árbol se encontraba, con sus finos parpados cerrados, pareciendo estar disfrutando de algo, que todos desconocían. Ahí estaba, tan tranquilo y relajado, como si la presencia de la miko no le importara, y ciertamente así era.

—Rin, tenía muchas ganas de verte. ¿Cómo has estado? —la emoción se veía reflejada en su rostro y palabras. Y de cuclillas estaba frente a la niña, acariciando su cabellera negra.

—Muy bien, señorita. ¿Y usted? —la niña estaba encantada con la presencia de la azabache, pues pocas veces la podía ver, y en ocasiones, añoraba su presencia y lindos tratos en silencio.

—Muy bien, también —le sonrió.

La azabache tomó de la mano a la pequeña, y le sentó junto a ella bajo un árbol, tenía mucho que hablar con Rin, más bien, una pregunta importante que hacerle, y no perdería la oportunidad.

—Oye Rin, ¿qué significa Sesshomaru para ti? —sin rodeos, sin titubear, soltó la pregunta con firmeza.

—¿Qué significa? —ante la pregunta formulada, la niña se vio confundida, y cierto era, en sus ojos se podía apreciar la duda.

—Sí, es decir, ¿qué es el para ti?

—Pues, yo lo veo como el padre que perdí. El señor Sesshomaru cuida muy bien de mí —sus labios fueron atrapados por una amplia sonrisa, cargada de felicidad, emoción y mucho sentimiento. — ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

La azabache sonrió con satisfacción, las palabras dichas por la niña era lo que anhelaba escuchar. Ignoró su pregunta, acarició su cabello, le sonrió con confianza, y le preguntó con voz clara y firme.

—¿Y no te gustaría tener una mamá?


	4. Vuelve

Hola a todos C: Siento mucho la tardanza, pero la universidad no me deja escribir T_T Pero dentro de poco, habrá vacaciones, aunque sea unas semanas :3  
Aquí les traigo la continuación, sí, lo sé, está corta, igual espero que les guste. Intentó mejorar la narración, hay voy :3  
Si ven algún error, no duden en decirme. Gracias C:

* * *

**Maldita  
****[Sesshomaru&Kagome]**

.

.

.

**Capítulo 3. Vuelve.**

—Una mamá… —murmuró perpleja asimilando la pregunta formulada. Su cerebro no lograba procesar respuesta alguna, una afirmación deseaba salir de sus pequeños labios, un deseo reprimido que ahora podía ser expresado. —¡Es lo que siempre he deseado! —y con euforia soltó aquellas palabras. Su rostro se vio adornado por la más bella sonrisa existente.

—Pues, a mi me encantaría ser esa madre que anhelas —le miró con ternura. Posó su cálida mano en la mejilla de la pequeña, regalándole una suave caricia.

—¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias, señorita Kagome! —alegre, complacida, orgullosa, ilusionada… ¿Cuántas emociones podía sentir una pequeña niña?

Pero no todos estaban brincando de alegría, no, con tan solo ver el rostro de Jaken, pero sobre todo, el de Sesshomaru, aquella felicidad se derrumbaría en cuestión de segundos.

—Señor Sesshomaru ¡Tendré una mamá! —y dando pequeños saltos de felicidad se acercó al youkai.

—Tonterías —gruñó con molestia. Ladeó el rostro y la miró. Y ahí, en los labios de Kagome estaba posada la burla.

Su furia incrementó.

—Pero, señor Sesshomaru. La señorita Kagome lo ha dicho, ¡ella ha dicho que será mi mamá! Además, ese siempre ha sido mi mayor deseo, acéptelo por favor —murmuró por lo bajo.

Murmuro que solo pudo ser captado por Sesshomaru gracias a su desarrollado y fino oído. En los ojos achocolatados de la pequeña niña se vio, por momentos, reflejada la tristeza profunda.

Su punto débil.

No lo soportaba, no le gustaba, no lo toleraba, no lo permitía. Sesshomaru es y siempre será victima de la dulzura que envuelve a Rin y, aunque él lo negara, la realidad siempre se veía reflejada.

—Haz lo que quieras —y un tenue sabor de amargura se posó en sus labios al pronunciar tales palabras.

Sus orbes achocolatados brillaron de felicidad, y como muestra de agradecimiento le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Pero no, aquello no fue suficiente para aplacar la furia que Sesshomaru estaba sintiendo consigo mismo.

¿Desde cuando él accedía a todas las peticiones de la pequeña niña?

"_Maldición"_

—Señorita Kagome, ¡el amo Sesshomaru lo ha aceptado! ¡Usted será mi mamá! Gracias —se acercó a la azabache, dejando a su paso huellas de felicidad y alegría.

Rin anhela un abrazo maternal. ¿Desde cuando la pequeña no era abrazada con amor y cariño? Una lágrima traicionera bajo por su delicada mejilla mientras se refugiaba en los cálidos brazos de la sacerdotisa. Aquellos eran mejor de lo que imaginaba.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, a mi me alegra mucho saber que has aceptado que sea tu madre —con voz suave y pausada le habló, posando en su tono de voz el cariño y la dulzura que deseaba transmitir. —Pero, ¿por qué lloras, Rin?

—Son lágrimas de felicidad, señorita. Estoy feliz porque ya tengo una mamá, ahora sé que recibiré el amor maternal que me arrebataron. ¡La quiero mucho! —sus sinceras palabras y su radiante felicidad chocó contra la fachada falsa de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome se estremeció.

Su rostro padeció por momentos y un escalofrió estremeció su espina dorsal. Los recuerdos invadieron su mente, y su verdadero yo quiso florecer.

—¿Le pasa algo, señorita Kagome? —y en la voz de la pequeña se pudo apreciar la preocupación.

—Yo… —su mente no lograba procesar ninguna respuesta ante la pregunta de la pequeña, no en ese estado. ¿Acaso la maldición no está diseñada para fingir y mentir en cualquier situación? —No, nada… Tengo que irme —le susurró con dificultad.

Se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo, un mareo la invadió pero firme en la tierra se plantó para evitar caer.

—Pero…

—Hablamos mañana, Rin. Yo te busco.

No espero la respuesta, no deseaba escucharla, no podía desfallecer ante ella.

Sus piernas se movían gran velocidad pasando entre los árboles, ignorando el dolor que las espinas le provocaban. Pero, ¿hacía dónde corría?

Y abruptamente se detuvo.

"_¿Qué pasa conmigo?"_

Su respiración agitada estaba, sus pupilas dilatas se encontraban, y en su rostro yacía una mueca confusión. Cerró los ojos en un intentó de calmarse, pesadamente suspiró, quiso olvidar y seguir aparentando. Seguir adelante con todo…

Pero los recuerdos la torturaban.

"_¡La quiero mucho!" _En su mente fresca estaba esa declaración, aún podía escuchar el chillido de la infantil voz haciendo eco en su delicado oído. ¿Tanto le habían afectado esas palabras?

Y ahí, en medio de la nada, lo sintió. Algo dentro de ella palpitó, una sonrisa en sus labios se posó y en su interior se escuchó: Vuelve.


	5. Desesperación

¡Hola! De verdad lamento tanto la demora :C Pero todo se me ha acumulado y la inspiración se había ido de vacaciones S: A pesar de eso, he traído la continuación, a mi parecer está algo sencilla y plana, como que le faltó emoción y descripción, igual espero que les guste C:

Ya saben, cualquier error háganmelo saber.

Y Feliz Navidad a todos ;3

* * *

**Maldita  
****[Sesshomaru&Kagome]**

.

**Capítulo 4. Desesperación.**

Incontrolable era el deseo por volver a ser ella misma, salir de aquella trampa en qué, quizás, estúpidamente había caído, recobrar su energía, su sonrisa, su voluntad. Además, verla así, al borde de la desesperación, descolocaba hasta el ser más frío, y vaya que Kagome estaba sufriendo.

Pero no, aquello era imposible, alguien o algo la retenía, la obligaba a no ceder, la encarcelaba en aquella mentira y, como si fuese una pequeña niña, la manipulaba.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y de rodillas cayó al duro suelo, vencida por el dolor y los recuerdos, ahogando gritos y lágrimas de frustración… ¿Acaso aquella agonía no terminaría?

Liberarse de aquel dolor que la apresaba parecía ser una tarea imposible de realizar, ¿cómo fue que se dejó dominar de tal manera? Su corazón siempre fue puro, con los más sinceros sentimientos ¿En qué momento pasó por su cabeza la idea de lastimar?

—¿Qué me está pasando? —murmuró con esfuerzo. Debía aferrarse a algo para salir de aquella oscuridad, un recuerdo que la hiciera recapacitar.

El dolor la carcomía por dentro, las fuerzas se le agotaban. Pero, ¿con quién luchaba? Nadie estaba a su alrededor y cualquiera que la viera ahí, tirada en aquel duro suelo, diría que estaba loca…

El atardecer empezaba a extenderse sobre el horizonte, los animales a paso lento comenzaban a retirarse para así ir a descansar en aquellas acogedoras cuevas. El cielo vigorosamente se teñía de un rojo intenso, admirable a los ojos de quienes apreciaran la belleza y, quienes lo negaran, mentían descaradamente.

La azabache cerró sus ojos con fuerza, intentó tranquilizarse y recobrar la postura. Inhaló con fuerza llenando sus pulmones de aquel vital aire que le daba vida, despejó su mente, su corazón recobró un ritmo normal y de pie se puso sin mayor esfuerzo.

Pensó que volvería, que aquella agonía terminaría.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—¡Maldita niña!

A paso apresurado sacó y desempolvó aquellos pergaminos malignos que hace años no usaba, pues –según ella- su utilización se vería reflejada cuando de una emergencia se tratara. Hecho su larga cabellera blanca hacía atrás y cerró los ojos en busca de concentración. Juntos sus arrugadas manos a la altura del pecho, cerca de su malévolo corazón y citó las frases que, con una sola mirada, captó.

Años tenía haciendo brujería, lo que ella consideraba todo un arte excepcional que pocos dominaban. Y no permitiría que todo su trabajo se viniera a la ruina por el capricho de una niña insolente. La envolvería en la oscuridad perpetua y en una marioneta la convertiría.

Recitó aquellas últimas palabras y una sonrisa embozó al obtener como resultado lo que anhelaba. ¿En qué había fallado? Buscar una respuesta que la satisficiera sería perder el tiempo. Lo único que le importaba a Etsuko es que su plan seguía en pie.

Que su deseo, no importa ni con quién luche ni lo que suceda, será concedido.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Ladeó su rostro y contrajo una mueca de molestia.

—¿Dónde está esa niña? —preguntó con reproche.

Horas llevaban en aquella cabaña en espera de su aparecer, colmando la paciencia del hanyou, llenando de preocupación a los demás. Todos miraban el atardecer admirando su belleza inagotable, pero no podían apreciarlo con la tranquilidad que deseaban, en sus rostros estaba plantada la viva imagen de la preocupación e intranquilidad.

Inuyasha miró con indignación la dirección por donde se había marchada la azabache. _¿Es qué acaso no piensa volver?_ Pensó con molestia.

Soltó un sonoro gruñido al aire, captando la atención de los presentes quienes, lastimosamente, ya sabían que lo que eso significaba. Suspiraron con pesadez, sabían que era lo mejor.

Confiaron que la traería sana y salva.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Sus pupilas dilatas estaban gracias a la pesada oscuridad en la que se había sumergido, mirando por el inmenso ventanal aquel panorama desagradable y asqueroso. Simplemente nadie –ni por muy loco que estuviera- se dignaría a vivir en un chiquero como ese, solo alguien tan cínico como Naraku llamaba a aquel castillo "hogar".

—Kanna… —murmuró con tranquilidad y confianza.

La nombrada salió de las sombras, un punto cualquiera de la habitación, caminando entre los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo en plena descomposición, poco le importaba.

—¿Sí, Naraku? —con voz apática formuló su pregunta.

La pequeña estaba de pie frente a la impotente figura del hanyou, esperando que sus labios saliera una orden, como era de costumbre.

—Muéstramela.

El espejo de Kanna siempre mostraba lo que Naraku anhelaba ver, y frente al mismo pudo divisar a _su_ miko, pérdida y confundida. La vio ahí, divagando entre el espeso bosque, con la esperanza de encontrar su camino y razón de vivir.

Naraku sonrió complacido y satisfecho ante lo que sus ojos veían. Su plan, después de todo, saldría a la perfección. Solo él sabe la situación en la que se encontraba Kagome, solo él podría rescatarla de aquella oscuridad, pero para ello debía cumplir lo que la maldición imponía.

Y tiempo tenía.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

—Déjame en paz —suplicó al aire.

Sus piernas temblorosas se encontraban y sus marrones ojos veían con frenesí el rocoso suelo que pisaba, como si aquello fuese de gran importancia –aunque para Kagome en esa circunstancia lo era- quizás mirar aquellas piedras amontonadas le hacía olvidar la amarga voz que la aturdía.

_¿Qué estabas pensando, miko? ¿Qué podrías librarte de mí así de fácil? Jamás._

La azabache tapó sus oídos y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daba, nuevamente huía. No sabía quién le hablaba con tanta arrogancia y malicia pero mala espina le daba, ¿un juego?, ¿una mala broma?, ¿su otro yo? Se quien sea deseaba con todo su ser que se largara.

Sus marrones ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente y, sin poder hacer nada, gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas. Sacudió con firmeza su cabeza intentando alejar aquellas frías palabras que la torturaban, de sus finos labios salía su agitada respiración y en sus oídos resonaba la razón de su dolor.

Sintió sus piernas arder, -como si llevara horas corriendo- pero ciertamente no era así. No le importaba lo que hubiese a su alrededor, y mucho menos las leves heridas que su pálida piel se ganaba. Los rosales que decoraban con elegancia el inmenso bosque se interponían en su camino, la lastimaban físicamente, pero aquel dolor era insignificante –casi absurdo- ante lo que Kagome estaba sintiendo.

Bruscamente detuvo su andar. Y su llanto cesó.

Atónita miró lo que pudo haber sido su muerte, escasos centímetros salvaron su, ahora, desesperada vida. Atemorizada dio un paso atrás con la intención de alejarse de aquel precipicio, pero el punzante dolor que la invadía le reprimió tal deseo.

Miró su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que la ayudará: un humano, una niña, un youkai, un animal ¡Quien sea! Pero la realidad es que estaba sola al borde de aquel precipicio, ni siquiera las aves danzaban en el cielo al compás de la brisa, ¡es que ni siquiera la brisa estaba presente! Tremenda soledad.

_Quizás no soy tan fuerte como pienso, quizás nunca lo fui._ Aquel pensamiento perforó su corazón. Desde hace días se sentía extraña y cansada estaba de luchar contra un ser que no se mostraba.

No lo soporto más y vio aquel precipicio como su salvación.

Y sin ser consciente de sus acciones dio dos pasos hacia adelante, cerró con fuerza sus orbes marrones y en suspiro lanzó su cuerpo al vacío.

Cuan desesperada estaba.


	6. Confrontación Parte 1

¡Hola! Aquí traje un nuevo capítulo. Mil perdón por la tardanza, pero tengo ciertos problemas con esta historia. Es una idea que no está del todo desarrollada, pero ahí voy. Espero que les guste y gracias por los comentarios *-*

* * *

**Maldita  
****[Sesshomaru&Kagome]**  
.

**Capítulo 5. Confrontación.**

_**Primera Parte.**_

Sucumbida en su propia mente se hallaba la sacerdotisa, queriendo estar ajena a su exterior y olvidar, por momentos, su terrible acción; internamente se lamentaba de lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo, aquello era una atrocidad. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ese era el detalle, no estaba pensando cuando decidió suicidarse de tal manera; tantas cosas y personas que tenía por quién vivir, sueños y metas que cumplir… Ahora había echado todo al precipicio, acción que no daba espacio para arrepentimientos. Podía sentir la brisa golpeando con frenesí su pálido rostro, escuchaba el canturreó de las aves y a lo lejos podía detectar el correr de los animales, el trotar de los humanos o youkais. ¡Buen momento para darse cuenta de que nunca estuvo sola!

_Maldición._

Pero ya nada podía hacer, y con los ojos cerrados sin querer ver su mortal caída, esperó su inmediata muerte. Ella era responsable de lo que su cuerpo estaba por recibir e internamente se reprochaba por haber cedido ante aquel sucio juego en el que su mente se vio envuelta.

_Soy una estúpida. _

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla izquierda y con lentitud se perdió en su nuca, una lágrima de frustración e impotencia. Conformismo, debía conformarse con lo que vivió y sentirse orgullosa de lo que fue, condenada a lamentarse por lo que no se permitió sentir.

_Perdónenme._

Suspiró con pesadez y se abrazó a sí misma. Y con aquel último lamento se fue a los brazos de la inconsciencia, teniendo claro que nunca despertaría, y que para ella la luz se había extinguido.

_Adiós._

* * *

Sus piernas se movían con gracia sobre el rocoso suelo que pisaba, ignorando lo que su alrededor se encontraba, pues Sesshomaru no tenía tiempo ni ganas de fijarse en pequeñeces que él consideraba banales. Frunció el ceño cuando su fino olfato captó con más intensidad el olor de Naraku; se estaba acercando. Y esta parecía ser su oportunidad para, de una vez por todas, acabar con aquel repulsivo hanyou.

Desaceleró el paso y salió con elegancia del bosque donde hace minutos estaba internado, y su ceño se frunció aún más por lo que sus ojos dorados captaron.

Con un rápido movimiento posó su mano sobre el mango de Tokijin para así empezar sus ataques violentos, pero tal acción no pasó desapercibida por el hanyou que se encontraba frente a él, con un aire de tranquilidad y soberbia.

—¿Vas a atacarme, Sesshomaru? No deberías —le advirtió con suavidad. Naraku, a pesar de las circunstancias, se encontraba en estado de relajación muy visto por los demás. El nunca perdía la calma, no tenía porque.

Sesshomaru, con Tokijin desenvainada, escudriñó con la mirada al hanyou. Buscando en su figura algún punto importante -quizá débil- para atacar sin reservas.

—¿Existe una razón para no hacerlo? —ironizó con frivolidad.

—Quizás, en otra circunstancias, no… Pero ahora me parece que sí —sonrió con burla y altivez—. ¿O es qué piensas lastimarla?

El hanyou sujetó con fuerza a la sacerdotisa que descansaba en sus brazos y le miró con serenidad; ver ese pálido rostro sumido en la pasividad lo reconfortaba y le daba fuerza para seguir con su plan. Pero rápidamente su vista volvió a la impotente figura del youkai. Y al ver la molestia plantada en su rostro, le miró con picardía.

Naraku estaba controlando la situación.

—Esa humana no es de mi incumbencia —masculló con arrogancia. Y es que Sesshomaru se había percatado de su presencia antes de llegar con Naraku, pero no le dio importancia, no la merecía. Y sus palabras lo confirmaban.

—Es cierto —afirmó—. Pero para otras personas esta humana si es importante. La vida de Kagome vale más de lo que te imaginas, Sesshomaru.

El mencionado bufó ante tales palabras, "_la vida de Kagome vale más de lo que te imaginas" _Como si eso le importara. Lo que le ocurriera a esa sacerdotisa no era de su interés y, ciertamente, nunca lo será. Quizás para otros la vida de Kagome era un tesoro valioso, y darían lo que fuera por salvarla; pero para Sesshomaru sólo era una más del montón.

—No me interesa.

Y con tales palabras empezó con sus mortales ataques.

* * *

Corría a gran velocidad en la espesura del amplio bosque, incapaz de ser captado por el ojo humano. Y es que se movía con tanta agilidad y precisión, que para los mortales aquello sería la simple brisa recorriendo con frenesí el lugar. Nunca les pasaría por la cabeza que el responsable del rebotar de las hojas sería un hanyou al borde de la desesperación, tan enojado que haría temblar hasta el ser más recio.

Y vaya que Inuyasha ardía en rabia.

_Kagome, ¡¿dónde carajo estás?! _

Un gruñido lleno de frustración salió de sus labios. Horas llevaba buscando a la azabache y aún seguía sin dar con su paradero. ¿Qué pasaba con su olfato? El aroma de Kagome era inconfundible para sus sentidos; aquella fragancia de jazmines e inocencia que le penetraba sus fosas nasales, y lo atontaba como un niño. Lo emboba como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Oh vamos, ¿cómo es qué aún no la había localizado?

Frunció el ceño en un gesto de molestia, para luego mirar con cuidado lo que le rodeaba. Sus sentidos estaban al máximo. La encontraría sí o sí. Claro estaba.

De repente, el leve aroma de Kagome en el ambiente lo embriagó completamente. Y sin más tiempo que perder, corrió hacia donde provenía la razón de su rabia.

Corrió por el bosque con agresividad, dejando a su paso el eco de sus bruscas pisadas. Y es que su molestia incrementó cuando se percató que el aroma de Kagome estaba mezclado con el de Naraku, muy mezclado; y también detectó el aroma de Sesshomaru colgado en el ambiente. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Oh Dios… ¡Kagome estaba en peligro!

Salió del bosque a paso apresurado y la respiración un tanto agitada, sí, había corrido más de lo que él pensó que podía, simplemente Kagome alertaba sus sentidos y le daba más fuerza de la que ya poseía, quién sabe de dónde la sacaba… Pero era un hecho de que eso lo provocaba la azabache, consciente o inconscientemente.

Sus orbes dorados se abrieron en modo de sorpresa ante lo que veía. Y un leve terror sacudió su espina dorsal. Kagome yacía inconsciente sobre los brazos de Naraku, mientras este saltaba de un lado a otro en un intento de esquivar los mortales ataques de Sesshomaru…

Gruñó con molestia y frustración, ¡él tendría que estar protegiendo a Kagome, no el miserable de Naraku! Con exasperación desenvainó a Tenseiga, y miró con ojos frívolos y rabiosos la figura de Naraku.

—¡Naraku! —Bramó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Suelta a Kagome!

El mencionado lo miró desde las alturas con cierto desdén, para luego suspirar con pesadez.

—Vaya, vaya. Han llegado por la damisela —burló con voz irónica.

Inuyasha apuntó con su espada a Naraku, preparándose para embestir con sus ataques tan propios de él. Pero no podía hacerlo la libertad que él quisiera, pues no podía darse el lujo de que algunos de sus ataques dieran contra Kagome, debía pensar el algún plan para liberar a Kagome de las garras de aquel deplorable hanyou. Pero, vamos… Inuyasha no era el cerebro del grupo.

—¡Que la sueltes Naraku! No permitiré que le hagas daño.

Naraku levantó un ceja incrédulo ante las palabras que escuchaba. Él, Naraku, ¿haciéndole daño a Kagome? ¿Es qué Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de la situación?

—Inuyasha, me parece que esas palabras no deberían ir dirigidas hacía mi —dijo—. Si te fijas bien, yo estoy protegiendo a Kagome de tu hermano… Él ataca sin importar a quien lastimaba.

Sesshomaru, quien se mantenía a distancia de la discusión de los hanyous, contuvo una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con posarse en sus labios ante tales palabras. Sujetó con más fuerza el mango de su espada, para luego con un grácil movimiento desprender de ella una ola de energía demoníaca muy poderosa, tanto que con el simple roce con el aire aturdía los sentidos.

Naraku esquivó tal ataque con cierta dificultad, y gruñó con irritación ante eso. Con Kagome en brazos sus movimientos se hacían un tanto perezosos y tardíos.

—¡Sesshomaru, detente! ¡Lastimarás a Kagome, imbécil! —reaccionó Inuyasha poco después que el ataque se estrellara contra las gruesas paredes de piedras. Momento antes, se había paralizado ante el violento ataque de Sesshomaru, lo sorprendió de la peor manera y sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando pensó que Naraku quizás no podría esquivarlo. Pero sintió alivio cuando el humo se dispersó, y vio a Naraku con Kagome en brazos todavía, ambos ilesos.

Miró cortante a Sesshomaru, quien ni prestó atención a las palabras de Inuyasha; él estaba ahí para acabar con Naraku, no para rescatar a Kagome o algo de ese índole.

No le daría importancia a las palabras de ambos hanyous. Sesshomaru acabaría con Naraku sin importar las vidas que se lleve por realizar tal acción.


	7. Confrontación Parte 2

¡Hola! Oh, mi Dios, qué pena x_x No tengo perdón, de verdad lamento taaanto la tardanza D: Pero tuve problemas, con la computadora, con la inspiración, con todo X_X Pero ya solucioné todo. Espero que me perdonen T_T Aquí la continuación, muchas gracias por el apoyo :3

**Maldita**

**[Sesshomaru&Kagome]**

.

**Capítulo 5. Confrontación. **

_**Segunda Parte.**_

Sesshomaru seguía arremetiendo con sus violentos ataques a Naraku sin darle mínima importancia a las habladurías de su medio hermano. ¿Es qué Inuyasha no lo entendía? La vida de Kagome no le importaba. Para nada. Y aquella era una verdad irrelevante, cruda realidad.

El youkai maldijo por lo bajo cuando su ataque se estrelló contra las gruesas rocas que rodeaban el lugar, desplomándose al instante pero sin dar contra el objetivo. Aún, con la humana en brazos, Naraku sabía moverse con agilidad. Y ese era un problema.

Inuyasha quedó por momentos petrificado, sin saber qué hacer. Su mente estaba en blanco viendo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. ¡¿Qué debía hacer?! Obviamente salvar a Kagome, arrancarla de los garras de aquel ser tan vil. Pero su mente no maquinaba algún plan para ese objetivo, estaba en blanco. Se sentía tan impotente.

_«¡Maldición!», _rabió para sus adentros.

Desenvainó a Tenseiga sin perder más tiempo. Debía atacar. ¡Debía moverse!

—¡Naraku! —Gruñó con voz ronca, intentando llamar la atención del mencionado.

El hanyou giró la cabeza hacia Inuyasha, viéndolo con ojos frívolos, pero ciertamente cansados. Sí, estaba cansado de tener que esquivar los constantes ataques de Sesshomaru, sin darle tiempo a contraatacar, sin darle tiempo a pensar. Y con Kagome en brazos más difícil se tornaba la situación, muy desfavorable para él. Debía irse o sino sería acorralado. Su principal objetivo de estar ahí, fue cumplido. La azabache estaba a salvo.

—¡Suelta a Kagome! —le exigió, hastiado.

Naraku, desde las alturas, posó en sus labios una sonrisa burlona. Si eso quería Inuyasha, eso haría… ¿quién era él para negarle tal deseo?

—Claro —y al instante abrió sus brazos para dejarla caer al vacío.

Inuyasha reaccionó rápidamente para su fortuna, soltando a Tenseiga al instante y moviendo sus piernas a gran velocidad para atrapar a la azabache antes de que impactara contra el rocoso suelo. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente cuando Kagome descansa, ahora, en sus brazos. Quedó por momentos embobado viendo el angelical rostro de la humana, tan pacífico y relajado… ¿Cómo podía tener esa expresión en un momento como ese? Si tan sólo supiera lo que ha estado ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Pero abandonó sus pensamientos tan rápido como entró, un conjunto de rocas que caían cuesta abajo hacia su persona lo sentaron de golpe en la realidad. Y sin más tiempo que perder, se alejó del peligro.

Giró su cabeza con sorpresa al escuchar a su medio hermano gruñir, encontrándose con un youkai molesto a más no poder. Vio sus dorados ojos clavados en un punto del aire y le siguió la mirada, y ahí fue cuando comprendió la actitud de Sesshomaru. Naraku, con sus baratos –pero efectivos- engaños huía de la escena de combate, dejando a su paso el repugnante veneno que siempre destilaba.

Huía como el cobarde que siempre fue.

Sesshomaru guardó la espada con irritación, otra vez se le escapa aquel ser tan miserable; pero no iría tras él, no, ya habrá otra oportunidad para acabarlo sin intervenciones molestas. Además, la presencia de su medio hermano le irritaba y, lo impotente y vulnerable que se vio durante la pelea, le hacía rabiar. Siempre pensó que Inuyasha era un incompetente, y las acciones del hanyou no desmentían sus pensamientos.

Giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a largarse de ese lugar.

—Sesshomaru —le llamó, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba molesto por la actitud de su medio hermano; en par de oportunidades si no hubiese sido por los buenos reflejos de Naraku, Kagome seguramente estaría en el otro mundo—. ¡Eres un idiota! —le escupió furioso.

El aludido se detuvo en seco. Y sobre su hombro le dedicó una mirada frívola. ¿Él era el idiota?

—Debes aprender a entablar prioridades, Inuyasha —le dijo sereno—. Y acabar con Naraku sin importar qué, era una de ellas —y su mirada rápidamente se posó en la sacerdotisa que descansaba en los brazos del hanyou. Inuyasha sabía a qué se refería, para Sesshomaru, Kagome fue un estorbo en el encuentro y el precio de su incompetencia se pagó con la huida de Naraku.

Inuyasha bufó ante tales palabras. Su medio hermano definitivamente era un ser egoísta, y seguramente jamás cambiará tal comportamiento; pero a Inuyasha no le importaba lo que él hablara, ni sus intentos de sermones, su prioridad era proteger la vida de Kagome sin importar qué.

—No digas estupideces, jamás dejaré que lastimen a Kagome —sujetó con más fuerza a la azabache, pegándola contra su pecho.

—Qué patético —susurró, con voz burlona. Desvió su vista de la deploraba escena que se alzaba frente a sus orbes dorados, y puso sus piernas en movimiento para definitivamente irse de ahí.

Un gruñido hizo presencia en el ambiente, Inuyasha estaba furioso. Y, si no fuese porque Kagome estaba en sus brazos, iría tras su medio hermano y haría que se tragase cada palabra que pronunció. ¡Era un completo imbécil!

—Mmm —murmuró Kagome removiéndose en los brazos de Inuyasha. Despertando de su _dulce sueño_—. ¿Inuyasha? —susurró dudosa. Y parpadeó un par de veces para así cerciorarse de que la imagen que se hallaba frente a sus ojos no era una alucinación del momento.

—Al fin despiertas —suspiró con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —susurró con voz tenue, y giró su rostro para obtener una mejor visión de lo que la rodeaba.

En el suelo había enormes grietas producto, seguramente, de energías demoniacas. Ya no existían pilas de rocas en el ambiente, sólo los escombros de los mismos decoraban el lugar. Y en el aire se podía apreciar el nauseabundo olor del veneno de Naraku, tan reconocible hasta para los banales sentidos humanos.

—Hubo una pelea con Naraku y terminó huyendo, como siempre —le explicó sin entrar en detalle. No estaba de ánimos para relatarle la historia con lujo y detalle, no en ese momento.

Kagome suspiró, se imaginaba que tal cosa hubiese ocurrido. Y agradecía porque Inuyasha estaba en una sola pieza, sin heridas. Se removió un poco en los brazos del hanyou para luego colocarse de pie, y así plantarse en tierra firme como nunca pensó que lo volvería a hacer.

Ah, sí, no lo había olvidado. Ella se había lanzado al precipicio. Un recuerdo que seguía muy latente en su memoria pero que extrañamente no le preocupaba, ni le importaba.

—Bueno, lo mejor será que volvamos con los demás. Deben estar preocupados —y sus ojos se posaron en el bosque, allá donde seguramente estaba la aldea que tanto visitaba.

Inuyasha le miró incrédulo. ¿Qué carajo pasaba con Kagome? ¿Pretendía irse así como así, sin explicarle lo que ha estado ocurriendo? ¡¿Dónde estaba antes de ocurriera todo este maldito alboroto?!

—Kagome, en este mismo instante quiero que me expliques dónde estabas. ¡Llevaba horas buscándote! Ah, y cuando te encuentro, ¡estás inconsciente en los brazos de Naraku! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? —exigió rabioso. Estaba confundido por la extraña actitud de la sacerdotisa. Es como si fuera otra persona…

—Cálmate Inuyasha, tú mismo has dicho que estaba inconsciente, así que no sé cómo llegué a los brazos de Naraku. Sólo recuerdo que estaba camino a la aldea y un fuerte mareo y dolor me invadió, luego no supe nada más —improvisó, configurando un poco la realidad de lo que había ocurrido. Y bajó un poco la cabeza para darle un poco más de realismo a sus palabras.

El hanyou relajó un poco su postura al ver a Kagome de esa manera. Ah, sí, había sido un poco rudo con sus palabras. E internamente lo lamentaba.

—¡Feh! Bueno, volvamos a la aldea.

La azabache sonrío complacida.

* * *

Naraku carraspeó un poco su garganta en el aquel sombrío lugar. Y movió sus ojos por toda la instancia con el fin de encontrar a la bruja de cabello blanco.

—Etsuko… —murmuró tangente.

Y de las sombras salió la figura de la nombrada. Sus facciones arrugadas revelaban los años que habían pasado por ella sin compasión alguna.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —Preguntó irónica, algo burlona.

—¿Qué le has querido hacer a Kagome? —Gruñó contenido la molestia que amenazaba con aflorar al recordar lo sucedido.

—¿Yo? Nada. Simplemente puse orden —dijo con simpleza.

Naraku la escudriñó con la mirada. ¿Quién se creía para hablarle de tal manera? ¿Para darle ese tipo de respuestas vacías? Maldita bruja.

—¿Pusiste orden? ¡Estuvo a punto de morir, Etsuko! —reveló hastiado. Y amenazó con usar sus poderes para hacerle saber la estupidez que hizo.

—La niña se estaba resistiendo, no sé qué tiene que la maldición no termina de apoderarse de ella, y tuve que actuar. Es muy testaruda —rezongó.

Naraku le miró de arriba hacia abajo, analizando las palabras de la mujer. Sí, es cierto, dominar a Kagome no era nada fácil, pero que su vida corriera peligro por ello era inaceptable.

—Procura que la situación no se escape de tus manos. Sí algo le pasa a Kagome, pagarás las consecuencias —le advirtió frívolo.

Etsuko rodó los ojos. Y bufó fastidiada.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No pasará nada más, el plan ya está en marcha —dijo, ganándose una mirada dura del hanyou.

—Eso dijiste antes.

—Esta vez nada fallará. Inuyasha será el primer en caer —le confesó, sonriendo con picardía.

Naraku no dijo nada más y dio media vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar. Estaba un tanto irritado, cansado, pero ciertamente las palabras de la bruja lo animaban un poco. ¿Inuyasha el primero en caer? Oh, sí, él era la presa fácil de Kagome.


	8. Falsos sentimientos

Hola, aquí traigo la continuación. Como se darán cuenta la historia avanza lento, pero no quiero que se me escapen ciertas cosas D: Bueno, ya saben que Kagome actúa así porque está bajo la maldición.

Gracias por el apoyo :3

* * *

**Maldita  
****[Sesshomaru&Kagome]**

.

**Capítulo 6. Falsos sentimientos.**

Kagome Higurashi dejó de abrazar a Shippo, dejando al pequeño youkai en el suelo de la cabaña junto a Kirara, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a ambos antes de salir del lugar. La azabache caminaba con aire relajado hasta el hanyou que estaba posado en lo alto de un árbol, firme sobre una rama.

Debía actuar y poner en marcha el plan ahora.

Mientras estuvo inconsciente, Kagome se hallaba en un lugar ajeno al Sengoku o la época actual, estaba impregnada en sus sueños que se tornaron oscuros y tétricos. Invadidos por aquella extraña mujer que en más de una ocasión le susurraba al oído, con malicia y arrogancia. E Higurashi no podía hacer nada por detenerlos, es como si esa voz formara parte de ella, como si la necesitara para seguir adelante. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo con ella, pero en su mente estaba plantada la firme idea de quitar del camino a Sesshomaru e InuYasha. Y lo haría, así Naraku lo quería.

Carraspeó un poco su garganta, con la mirada posada en el hanyou. Movió un poco el cabello que caía sobre sus orbes marrones para así obtener una visión más clara.

—InuYasha… —susurró para captar su atención.

El aludido ladeó la cabeza, mirando de reojo a la azabache que yacía al pie del árbol.

—Necesitamos hablar, es algo importante —le expresó Kagome, con voz pausada y tranquila.

El hanyou bajó del árbol de un salto, estando de pie frente a Higurashi. Su mirada delataba el inmenso fastidio que yacía dentro de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —Casi gruñó, cruzando los brazos.

Kagome se giró sobre sí misma, caminando lejos de la cabaña y los ojos de los demás, lejos de quienes podían sorprenderse o juzgar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aquello era sólo una situación que involucraba a InuYasha solamente. Por ahora.

Detuvo sus pasos al no sentir que era seguida, y miró sobre su hombro al hanyou que seguía de pie bajo el árbol, con una mueca de confusión y fastidio. Kagome se calmó ante eso, no iba a echar a perder todo. Y con la mirada le incitó a que la siguiera, una mirada dura y suave a la vez, tan confusa pero efectiva.

InuYasha empezó a caminar.

* * *

Sesshomaru apartó sus orbes dorados de Rin, dejando que la imagen de la pequeña se perdiera en lo más profundo de su mente. Sintió la tenue brisa recorrer el bosque donde se encontraba, pasando entre sus hebras plateadas meciéndolas de allá para acá, con suavidad y elegancia. En eso, lo ocurrido hace unos minutos golpeó su cabeza nuevamente.

Su ceño se frunció levemente al recodar como Naraku había escapado de sus garras, pero era lo mejor en aquella circunstancia. InuYasha era un estorbo, y la sacerdotisa que yacía inconsciente lo era aún más.

Un suave bufido escapó de sus labios.

Por la mente del youkai pasaban interrogantes que, al parecer, él no podía responder sin caer en lo erróneo. Se le hacía un tanto extraño que aquella mujer estuviera en los brazos de Naraku, completamente inconsciente, ¿la habrá herido? No le importaba. Lo que sí captó su completa atención era la esencia de esa mujer, tan diferente a lo que siempre destilaba. Sesshomaru podía asegurar con toda franqueza que el aura de esa mujer estaba mezclada con otra muy diferente a la suya. Totalmente opuesta.

Como el negro contra el blanco. Un gris opaco. Pero de algo estaba seguro, algo pasaba con esa humana.

Un suave ronquido de Jaken atrajo su atención, volviendo su cabeza hacia Ah-Uh, y una sonrisa se escondió en sus labios al ver a la pequeña descansar plácidamente. Rin estaba bien y eso era lo importante. ¿Lo demás? Estaba lejos de sus intereses.

* * *

Carraspeó un poco su garganta, haciendo notar que estaba fastidiado. ¿Para qué Kagome lo había traído a este lago? La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, dándole al lugar un aire de tranquilidad con un toque romántico.

—Kagome… —la llamó, chocando sus dientes.

La chica dio un par de pasos antes de sentarse a la orilla del lago, sintiendo la suave y fresca grama bajo su cuerpo. Movió un poco la cabeza y con la mano se indicó al hanyou que se sentara junto a ella.

—¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? —Cuestionó InuYasha una vez que se sentó al lado de la azabache, cruzando sus piernas.

—Quería que estuviéramos solos un momento. Tengo algo importante que decirte —le reveló mirando de reojo al hanyou. Sus labios se curvaron en la sonrisa más hermosa que poseía.

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó, ocultando cierta sorpresa que lo había invadido al escuchar las palabras de Kagome. ¿Algo importante? Pues, ¡qué lo suelte ya!

Higurashi posó sus orbes marrones en el inmenso cielo nocturno, perdiéndose por momentos en el manto estrellado que caía sobre ellos. Simplemente hermoso. Debía disfrutar esos pequeños momentos mientras estuviera en la época feudal, ya que desafortunadamente en la época actual esos espectáculos parecían opacarse a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Ya no eran esos pequeños detalles los que hacía sonreír a la gente.

—Pues, he estado pensando acerca lo que siento por ti, InuYasha. Mis sentimientos —reveló, un poco bajo, y sus mejillas levemente se tiñeron de un rojo suave.

—¿E-Eh? —InuYasha estaba asombrado por las palabras de la mujer, su voz salió cortante—. ¿De qué hablas?

—No sé muy bien —susurró—, pero creo que… empiezo a enamorarme de ti.

Las mejillas de InuYasha violentamente tomaron un rojo intenso, y parpadeó un par de veces para caer en lo que había soltado Kagome. ¿Qué decía? Debía estar bromeando, ¿o no?

—¿C-Cómo? —Preguntó confuso, intentando ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Eso, InuYasha. Tengo sentimientos que te corresponden, no lo puedo evitar. Sé que aún estás confundido por lo que sientes por Kikyou y por mí, pero pensé que podíamos intentarlo… —susurró, fingiendo timidez ante la declaración que había brotado de sus labios—. ¿Qué dices?

InuYasha sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco gigante al ver como la azabache se acercaba un poco más a él, mirándolo de reojo. Sus hermosos ojos marrones.

—Yo… —murmuró, posando su mano en su nuca, sin saber qué decir—. Realmente no me esperaba tus palabras…

—Lo sé —dijo Kagome, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Era una situación extraña para el hanyou, que Higurashi le haya confesado sus sentimientos –o algo así- le erizaba la piel. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Realmente no sabía qué hacer o decir en una situación como esa, sí, quería mucho a Kagome pero aún no sabía del todo qué sentía por la humana del futuro. ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Simple cariño? La respuesta estaba lejos de su compresión; aún tenía sentimientos encontrados por Kikyou y por ello no estaba claro por lo que en verdad se hallaba en su corazón.

Era todo un enrollo.

—Espero que no me odies por lo que voy a hacer… —murmuró la azabache, cerca del hanyou.

InuYasha apenas pudo reaccionar ante la voz de Kagome, estaba lejos, en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, retorciéndose en la más infinita confusión, pero cuando cayó en la realidad, queriendo entender a qué se refería la chica; era muy tarde.

Kagome se había apoderado de sus labios. Y él correspondió.


End file.
